


I'll be back

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Sorry Not Sorry, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Waverly espero pacientemente en una de las mesas vacías a que llegara Nicole. media hora después y aún no aparecía.





	I'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Es un fic que he tenido desde hace bastante tiempo que descubrí que tenía por ahí. seré sincero este fic iba ser originalmente Paily pero debido que cuando lo leí quedaba mejor con Wayhaught así que lo modifique varias partes y salió esto.

El bar de Shorty's estaba mas tranquilo de lo habitual algo que agradecía profundamente Waverly cuando se dio cuenta de que no tendría que separar a los borrachos y sus estúpidas disputas.

La mayoría de los Demonios han sido mandados de nuevo al infierno por lo tanto la actividad delictiva ha bajado y el Equipo de Placa negra tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de los demonios, brujas, posesiones y cualquier cosa antinatural de Purgatory. Y aunque a veces si había algunos problemas no era algo que no podría arreglar Wynonna por si sola.

Waverly pensó la relación con Nicole que mejoraba cada día, la mujer alta era cada vez mas devota a su amor y protegía a la Earp menor de los problemas que tuviese, la relación se volvía mas estable y Nicole se mudo de pronto al rancho de los Earps para estar cerca de su novia.

El suave tintineo de unas campanas resonó cuando se abrió la puerta indicando de que entro un nuevo cliente. La earp menor gira sus talones para ver que en realidad se trataba de Nicole que tenía el uniforme de policía y el característico stetson que posaba en su cabeza indicando que aún se encontraba trabajando.

Nicole le lanza una gran sonrisa al verla y se acerca a la barra.

―Hey ―Saluda

―Hola ―le contesta.

―Oye, me preguntaba si querías ir…

El nerviosismo estaba claro en ella por sus palabras que salían temblorosas y el ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo. La Oficial siempre aparentaba la fuerza y sus acciones demostraban que no era blanda ante las situaciones pero cuando se trataba de Waverly era como si toda esa cascar dura se rompiera y mostraba a un cachorrito que corría detrás de ella.

Waverly deja un vaso y toma la mano de Nicole para que se tranquilizara un poco pero al ver que las palabras ya no salían decidio terminar la frase por ella:

―¿algún lado lejos de aquí? ―

―¡Si!

―Me encantaría…

La felicidad e ilusión se hicieron presentes en sus ojos donde mostraron un brillo característico, pero antes de que pudiera celebrarlo el ruido de su radio sonó llamando la atención de ambas mujeres y luego la voz de una mujer mayor.

"A todas las unidades se escucharon ruidos en la calle Kennedy, 556 en zona sur"

Nicole toma su radio y le lanza una mirada de disculpa luego responde:

"Aquí Oficial Haught llego en 5 minutos…"

―Entonces ¿te recojo en una hora?

― Claro. Ten cuidado ¿si?

― No te preocupes ―dice caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir ve a Waverly―. Regresare.

* * *

Cuando llego a la zona indicada no encontró gente caminando, las calles era pocas iluminadas y conflictiva así que no se sorprendía de que nadie se arriesgue de pasar por ahí. Aparco la unidad cerca de la casa y cuando se disponía avisar de que ya llego noto que el auto de Nedley también estaba presente, se baja del coche y camina hacia el otro donde toca la ventana varias veces hasta que finalmente el policía gruñon baja la ventana mostrando a un Nedley y otros dos policías que vigilaban la casa.

―Ya llegue señor ―Dijo en bromas y Nedley le lanza una mirada de que no jugara con el.

―¿Trajiste tu arma?

―Si.

― Bueno ―se baja del coche junto a los otros oficiales―. Según esto se trata de problemas de pandillas pero al parecer solo hay 3 personas en el piso de arriba.

Cuando Nicole se disponía hablar de repente se escucharon disparos dentro de la casa acompañado con insultos.

― Entramos por adelante que es lo mas seguro al parecer ¿entendido? ―Pregunta y los asienten rápidamente―. Muy bien nada de ruidos extraños. Jenkins tu fuerzas cerradura.

Nicole saca su pequeña pistola y junto con los demás oficiales se ponen atrás de Jenkins que forzaba la cerradura, la puerta finalmente se abrió y los cuatro entran rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa ¿Quién no lo estaría? A pesar de que se graduó con honores de la academia de policía en chicago la verdad es que nunca estuvo en una situación similar y menos en Purgatory solo esperaba que Nedley y los demás supieran de que hacer así que tendría que confiar en ellos.

No vieron a nadie, solo eran cajas de comida vacías que se esparcían por todos lados (si que eran sucios) algunos fajos de billetes regados en una mesa pequeña junto a varias bolsitas llena de cosas supusieron que eran drogas, y el sonido de un canal puesto en televisión pero no le dio importancia la verdad.

Por alguna extraña razón los sonidos habían cesado dejando paso al silencio pero sabían que no podían confiarse por que un paso en falso y podían acabar con su vida.

Los oficiales subieron lentamente uno por uno en las escaleras de madera que al pisarlas relinchaban suavemente hasta que finalmente subieron y se toparon con una puerta que permanecía cerrada donde detrás de ella se escucharon murmullos.

Se pusieron en los extremos de las puertas donde se hacían señas entre si para abrir la puerta mientras que tenían sus pistolas levantadas.

* * *

Waverly esperaba pacientemente a Nicole en una de las mesas de Shorty's, el lugar ya estaba cerrado por lo tanto se encontraba sola con Wynonna y Doc que hablaban entre si.

La Earp menor no paraba de ver el reloj de la pared indicando media hora tarde de lo establecido con Nicole así que si la veía iban a tener una charla no agradable.

Su celular sonó y de inmediato lo tomo con la esperanza de que fuera Nicole pero en vez de eso se topó con el nombre de Nedley en el registro. Frunció el ceño y contesto.

Waverly llego al lugar de los hechos.

* * *

Sorprendida por la gran cantidad de policías que se encontraban en esa pequeña zona y varias ambulancias también algunos oficiales caminaban algún lado como si no tuvieran rumbo fijo pero lo que mas les sorprendio es que tenían expresiones sombrías como si algo realmente malo paso, también habían policías sentados en la banqueta pero al igual también parecían sombríos. Se le helo la sangre cuando varios enfermeros transportaban una camilla con alguna persona debajo de las sabanas blancas. A lo lejos visualizo a Nedley que tiene un especie de venda en su brazo y en su cabeza hablando con otro policía en el mismo estado pero se veía más serio.

Entonces se topo con Dolls que corto su camino para ir al Nedley.

Algo no estaba bien.

―Waves… ―Hablo en voz baja― Ven conmigo…

― ¿Nicole? ―es lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Dolls ignora la pregunta y repite nuevamente.

―Solo ven ―Dice nuevamente.

Ambos entran a la casa.

Cuando Waverly entro a la casa se esperaba a la gente trabajando sobre la escena pero en si lo que nunca esperaba era ver varios policías formados en fila donde algunos simplemente la veían con tristeza y otros solo veían directamente al suelo como si le trataran de decir algo.

El ambiente se sentía muy pesado y el olor a pólvora aún prevalecía en el aire en su garganta se le forma un nudo al ver las salpicaduras de sangre derramada por el piso y las paredes.

Subió por las escaleras con Dolls delante de ella y cuando sube se encuentra con la misma escena de los policías del piso de abajo pero a diferencia de ellos estos directamente veían el piso con sus stetson firmemente sujetados en sus pechos.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Algo realmente malo pensó.

Waverly entró a la pequeña habitación…

…y entonces…

El tiempo se paro por completo sintió como su pequeño mundo perfecto comenzó a desmoronarse […] su cuerpo comenzó a dar espasmos mientras que el aire se le escapaba junto a su vida y las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, los sonidos de gemidos salían de su boca cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Nicole Haught en el suelo.

Su cuerpo yacía sentado con la cabeza baja viendo solamente el vacío, su espalda estaba ligeramente curvada, pero se podía ver a la perfección los dos disparos de bala que sobresalían de su pecho mientras que a su lado se encontraba su pistola.

―Regresare.

Algo dentro de ella finalmente se rompió.

Y con todo su impulso grito el nombre de su amada con la esperanza de que regresara realmente pero no importa cuanto lo hiciera su amada nunca regreso.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: La verdad esto no se si esto debía dar tristeza pero la verdad soy malo escribiendo drama.
> 
> adios.


End file.
